


Little Sluts Love (Fake) Cock

by chelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Sam, Degradation, Demon Blood, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domination, Embarassment, F/M, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Ruby, season 4, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelstiel/pseuds/chelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often times Ruby's mental exorcism lessons got cut short by one of her man friend's uncontrollable hard ons bulging out of his pants, which more often than not was solved by her dropping to her knees and sucking him off quickly until he came. And though Ruby loved bottoming Sam, she also got tired of being at the service of him.<br/>So she made Sam go into a sex shop one night and buy the biggest strap on dildo they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sluts Love (Fake) Cock

Nothing made Sam happier than giving Ruby blow jobs.  
Well, except maybe when she fucked him in the ass.  
It all started one night in the usual abandoned warehouse setting.  
When he was exceptionally hopped up on Demon blood, everything about him was stimulated to a quite troubling degree. He was hungrier. Thirstier. More anxious. And of course, hornier. Often times Ruby's mental exorcism lessons got cut short by one of her man friend's uncontrollable hard ons bulging out of his pants, which more often than not was solved by her dropping to her knees and sucking him off quickly until he came all over her face, she wiped it off, and stood up to continue the lesson. And though Ruby loved gargantuan Sam's gargantuan cock in her throat, since demons don't really have the need to hide their love for sinful pleasures, she also got tired of being at the service of the weak human who half the time cried after coming.  
So Ruby made Sam go into a sex shop one particularly heated night during their training sessions and buy the biggest strap on dildo they had. He was embarrassed at the idea, but he knew who wore the pants. And he liked it that way. He was never really the alpha type. Dean was his alpha, really. But since Dean was in Hell, he needed someone else to be in charge of him, honestly. 

******

Sam fell to his knees on the rough hotel carpet immediately when his girlfriend demanded.  
"Suck my dick, Winchester," Ruby smirked, looking down on her doe eyed baby boy whose sad little eyes begged to follow her instructions.  
Sam edged his lips towards the tip of the 9 inch, hot pink rubber dildo. They had almost made contact when Ruby grabbed his hair extremely hard and screamed "respond when I talk to you you little cock slut"!  
"Yes ma'am", Sam replied, visibly eager but intimidated. Just like she wanted him.  
"What are you about to do little slut?" Prodded Ruby.  
"I'm going to suck your cock Ma'am", he responded in his breathy excited voice.  
"That's right baby boy", she said as she pet his locks of luscious chestnut hair. "You're gonna suck my cock really good until you want it inside you".  
Sam parted his lips and enclosed them around the tip, sliding his tongue under the extrusion of the end. He began to bob his mouth a centimeter back and forth, barely enveloping the rubber tip.  
"Is that really the best you can do you dirty whore? " Sam shook his head no. "Then I want my whole cock down your throat, do you understand?" Sam nodded innocently, still suckling the dildo. "Good. I want you gagging on me until you puke, slut."  
Sam nodded again and pushed more and more of the length slowly into his mouth. As he felt it slide down his throat, he started tearing up as he gagged repeatedly until he was near puking. But Ruby only fisted a chunk of his hair tightly and shoved it further down his throat, until all nine inches were engorged and his eyes were steaming faster than the pained gurgles from his throat were exuding foamy saliva from the edges of his stretched mouth. Sam's entire body went limp as she began thrusting his head and her pelvis at the same time, pounding the back of his throat with her cock harder than he'd ever experienced before.  
"If you want this to be over you better make me cum you little worthless whore boy", demanded Ruby.  
Sam moved his fingers up to the slit in his Master's dripping wet naked crotch. He began violently massaging her clit as she continued to thrust her dildo in and out of his gaping mouth. She moaned demonically as he slid two fingers inside her pussy, thrusting to the rhythm of her rubber dong as he sucked. The closer to orgasm she got, the more obscene and degrading things she yelled at Sam.  
"Call me mommy you cock slut" she demanded. "Tell mommy you love her yummy cock!"  
Sam pulled away, gasping for air, beet red face soaked in tears from gagging, to obey.  
" I love sucking your yummy cock mommy. It tastes so good."  
"That's right it does baby boy so keep choking on it." Ruby growled between screams as Sam worked his fingers quickly inside her.  
"Fuck I'm gonna come on you you little bitch," she cried as she yanked the dick out of Sam's shiny o shaped lips and held it erect over his head, spreading her pussy lips with her free hand as Sam continued fucking her.  
"Drink my cum Sammy you piece of trash whore!" She cried as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and pulled held grasped the cock above his head, stroking it slick with his saliva as he pounded Ruby's tightening pussy.  
"Please cum on me ma'am," begged Sam. "I'm worthless without being a dumpster for your cum,mommy".  
She let out a truly subhuman wail as she climaxed, squirting a steady stream of cum all over Sam's pretty boy face and soaking his hair, watching it overflow from the sides of his gaping mouth though much of it poured down his throat.  
"FUCK!" She cried as she came. Once she was nearing the end of her orgasm she used her demonic abilities to throw Sam's pathetic naked, cum soaked body across the room into a wall, all without visibly flinching, eliciting a loud grunt of pain from her degraded lover.  
When she finished and Sam lay disoriented and happily dominated on the ground across the room, she didn't want him to think he was off the hook.  
"Fuck. That was good Sam. Like, really fucking awesome."  
Sam smiled exasperatedly, satisfied.  
"But let's be clear," she interjected. "Next time I'm gonna do it even harder until you're begging me to stop, and then when I take pity on you I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard you can't walk for weeks. Also, you look good down there. I'm gonna hurt you more next time."  
Sam looked up, scared and excited as hell.  
His dick throbbed at the thought of all that. He couldn't wait


End file.
